


Question Five

by halseam (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halseam
Summary: Based on a prompt from someone on tumblr.“Remus gets the ‘define a werewolf’ question wrong and Sirius gets amusingly mad shouting stuff like ‘how dare they’ and ‘you can’t be wrong you’re a fucking werewolf’. Remus heard someone coming and, because this is the only way to shut him up, he kissed him, because he’d rather admit his love than have people find out he’s a monster”





	Question Five

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar Oneshot for tumblr user roonilwazlib12   
> Follow me on tumblr at halseam and halseamhllow

Pretorius begins going up and down the rows, handing everyone’s respected papers back to them, the occasional disappointed or satisfied grunt along the way. Remus’ nails dig into his palms, watching as she walks nearer and nearer to him, confident that he got good marks yet still, that little voice at the back of his head is saying that’s it’s untrue. A hand claps on his back and he turns to his left, where Sirius is leaning back in his seat and arms behind his head, giving Remus a reassuring look.   
“Even if you don’t get 100%, you’ll do better than me.” Sirius smirks.   
Remus rolls his eyes and turns back to Pretorius, who is only a few seats away. “That doesn’t help,”  
A piece of paper falls from Pretorius’ hand and onto Remus’ desk. He barely looks at it before opening one eye and sparing a quick glance. 90-something. He heart skips a beat. Why isn’t there a one hundred? He looks over to Sirius, who is staring at the ceiling as he waits for his own paper. Remus raises his hand slowly and cringes internally as Pretorius shoots him a look that says ‘see me after class’.   
And so he does.   
Everyone else leaves for lunch, except Remus. He sits in the chair across from Pretorius’ and she slowly lowers herself onto her own.   
“You would have gotten 100 per cent, Mr. Lupin, if you hadn’t included the inappropriate answers to question five. I hope you understand that I do not enjoy jokes on my papers and if I see that again, I will be talking to you again and docking more points from that essay of sorts and house.” She glares at him over her wire-rimmed glasses. “Got it?”  
He nods quickly and, Pretorius waving for him to leave, leaves in a hurry. Just outside the door, James and Sirius are standing there, waiting for him and joking quietly. He rolls his eyes.   
“What did she want?” James asks, leading the other two away. Sirius looks at Remus questioningly.   
“Apparently my answer to question five was ‘inappropriate’ and she docked points for it.” Remus puts air quotes around ‘inappropriate’ and rolls his eyes.   
James laughs and (unknowingly) breaks away from his friends as Lily passes. Sirius chokes on air.   
“What? She-she can’t do that!” Sirius raises his voice.   
“They just did.” Remus shrugs.   
“No! That’s so unfair!” Sirius stops dead in his tracks. “She can’t take away points because you answered that! _You are a werewolf_!”  
Blood rushes to Remus’ face, a small group of third year Slytherins coming around the corner down the hall.   
“Oh, sure, it’s not what they wanted, but it’s what they get! You can’t be fucking wrong, the answer is right, you are a-“  
And, without thinking, Remus cups Sirius’ face in his hands and presses their lips together, because, damn it, this is way better than people finding out about his _furry little problem_. He squeezes his eyes shut, yet can still feel Sirius’ eyes burning holes in his face, both completely still. Remus is the one to fall back, Sirius falling forward slightly at the loss of contact, eyes shut delicately.   
“What- who- h- wow.” Sirius blushes red and places his hands on Remus’ arms. “Wow. I just... wow,”  
Remus laughs lightly but leans down and kisses the other again, hesitantly, scared to deepen it, so he lets Sirius lead. And, just like he said, it’s ‘wow’. Never, in a million years, did he think that he’d be kissing his best friend and... ‘ _love of his life_ ,’ but here he is. Their lips interlock slowly, eyes shut calmly, and breathing comes in small gasps. Soon, Remus finds himself against a wall with his hands in Sirius’ hair.   
_Click, click, click, click._  
They jump apart at the sound of Pretorius’ heels walking toward them. Her hair is tied up so a tiny smile is visible on her face. She walks past the pair, whom are blushing furiously, smugly, chuckling under her breath. She turns a corner near them and mutters “you may continue,” as she does.   
Sirius’ eyes widen and he buries his face in his hands. “Oh my god,”  
“It’s fine. Come on, we have lunch to eat.” Remus places an arm around Sirius’ shoulders and begins walking to the Great Hall.   
“Why?” Sirius sputters out after a bit.   
“So to shut you up, and, I may really really like you,”  
Remus lets his arm fall limp to his side as they approach the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table full of people laughing at talking and reaching across to their friends. James waves them over to where he’s sat with Peter with a couple others. They make their way over and sit down across from each other, occasionally making eye contact and blushing like mad, completely noticed by James who makes no effort teasing them about it the rest of the week. They retaliate by making fun of him and his crush on Lily.   
Oh if only they knew what they got themselves into.


End file.
